notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bëorians
The Bëorians or Bëorim were the first house of the Edain. They were akin to many Men who had stayed behind in Eriador (around the Evendim lands and the North Downs), the Misty Mountains, northern Rhovanion and the eastern shores of the Inland Sea of Rhûn.The suviving Edain of Beleriand either flew across the Ered Luin and contributed to the people of Eriador and Rhovanion, or settled the Island of Númenor to become known as the Númenoreans - the Dúnedain.The Beörians were the most numberous group among the latter faction. Appearance The Bëorians were dark-haired (mostly brown though there also were more fair-haired men and women among them) and brown- or grey-eyed folk, for the most part smaller, broader, more heavy in build and a bit darker of complexion than the Hadorians, sometimes even swarthy.Men as Tall as the Hadorians were rare among them. Culture They were closely related in language and customs to the Hadorians, both tribes had been Herders and breeders of Cattle.When the Hadorians moved to Hithlum they mostly settled in small wooden manors or townships close to the lakelands, while their Bëorian kinsmen moved to the Lands of Ladros where they either settled the stone-fortresses of the Noldor or built small villages in the wooded highlands.In the early days the Beorians were led by Gundu, Nobles chosen because of their renown, valor and wisdom, later however these positions became more or less hereditary and tied-in with military service for the Kings of Noldor.This was known as "Beördom", vassalage. Of all Edain the Bëorians were the ones who estimated Musicians, Scholars and Poets the highest, which was the main reason for their leader Bëor's fealty to Finrod Felagund.In Battle the Bëorians used a mix of heavy and light Armour and their Soldiers were known to fight with Sword, Spear and Long Knife, they also deployed horsemen.After the loss of ladros however they changed tactics to light guerilla warfare. Religion The Bëorians revered the Gods of the west, their collective name for the Valar of whom they probably had learned from the Avari or Nandor.Their traditional lore and legends were kept by learned Wisewomen who often also were Seers.From their ancestors they had preserved old legends about the Voice, the Enemy, the First Temple and the fall of man. Language The Bëorian language was closely related to Mágol, or both were dialects of one single language - Taliska.After they had settled at hithlum most of them adapted Sindarin as their language the Bëorian language slowly died out.The Eriedaic language of the Downsmen in second Age Eriador was believed to have been closely related to Bëorian. Bëorians of Renown Adanel Andreth Angrim Arachon Arthad Baragund of Dorthonion Barahir of Ladros Baran of Estolad Baranor Bardnor Beldir Beldis Belegor Belegund of Dorthonion Belemir Belen Beleth daugther of Bregolas Bëor the Old Bëor the Young Bereg the Refuser Beren Ercharmion Beren son of Belemir Bereth Beril Boromir of Ladros Boron son of Baran Brandir I Brandir II Bregil Bregolas Bregor of Dorthonion Dagnir the Bane Dairuin of Dorthonion Dior Eluchíl Eärendil Eilinel Elured Elurin Elwing Emeldir the Manhearted Eledhwen Gildor Gilwen Gorlim the Unhappy Hathaldir Hiril of Ladros Hirwen Lalaith Morwen Eledhwen Nienor Níniel Radhruin of Dorthonion Rimion Ragnor Rían of Ladros Túrin Turambar Urthel of Dorthonion Category:Edain Category:First Age Category:Beleriand Category:Adan